Creeper in Yo Bed
by Minecrotica Duo
Summary: Love between Steve and the Creeper blossoms in the mine to be fulfilled under a full moon.
1. Chapter 1

Creeper in Yo Bed

A Minecraft fanfic by The Minecrotica Duo

Ch. I: the Encounter in the Mine shaft

I, our protagonist, Steve, was minding my own business in the Mine. While harvesting some precious Gold ore, I spotted something off. Suspiciously off. Really off. Super off. It looked like a patch of grass, only it had evil ass eyes. It scuttled offf into the distance, to be hidden by the darkness.

I was left to dwell on its demonic frowney face. If I were in any mood to dwell on anythibg other than my start of panic and despairing arousal.

Ch. II

I was awash with arousal, nerves, and guilt as I scampered back home to my domicile. I deposited the spoils of my trip into my chest, but in the middle of this action, I noticed that I had left my door popen.

Then I saw it again, with ots demonic eyes and dark smile. It s evil ass face was right there. It was contorted with delight.

Feelings of arousal grew with my fear. I knew what to do.

"Creepre no creeping." I said, but I lacked the strength to ban it so easily.

"Creeper no creeeping!" That try was closer.

"CREEPER NO CREEPING!" That did it. My beloved ran from me:

"Awwww Man", he shouted.

Ch. III

Creeper steve kept talking: "My beloved, I have crossed oceans of tome to be wiith you, in you, and around you. Why would you prefer to have me steal away like a sweet prince into this sweet, overcast, evening. I could stay and join with you. Party with your festivities, and meld to your flesh and conciousness and very being"

Come, let me stay"

Steve' s rexponce; "I should have known," he said blushing profudely," I could not resist you, your magnetic allure, your magnificent destuction, excellency. I mus t become one with thee, my love.

Ch IV

His manhood emerged from the nothingness of his abdomen.

"how could I never have known. I am fabbergasted and stunned and shocked; but also horny and aroused and megahorny. Your penis is growing out of you abdomen, anlmost like the little mouth coming out od the bog mouth of the Alien in those alien movies. It's so bulgey and tenticles, almost like the penis of a dolphin, it moved of its own musculated accord.

The tentacle penis grasepd my shitr by th e collar. It riiped it in twain. I cried "my favourete bluish green non-descript shirt. WHy hast thou forsaken me my beloved creeper?"?

The tentacle bitch slapped me in the face, ass and niples. The creeper said" I own you your clothes and everything on theis miserable . "

The tentale penis proceeded to remove my pants. Scaps o f denem littered the room. the tentacle wrapped itself around my dickky and slithered over my pereteneum, throbbing and squeexing az it mooveed. it fondled my anus and slowly woarked its way in.

CH 5 numero cinco

The creeper was almost climaxed. I said to it "Y0u are everything to me. yu are everthing that is manly and virtuous that i cannot acheive. I love you creeper. YOU ARE MY BELOVED.!."

"you are right weakling. I AM ALL. It was I that battled the leviathan; I drew out Leviathan with a fish-hook, and press down its tongue with a cord" respondeth the creeper.

The creeper cummed closer. It was about to brust from its immense poewer. The creeper hissed, and finally it burst.

With an exposion so great it rivalled the Nuclear Bomb, it nuked so vast it blotted out the sun with its massive orgasmic brilliance.

The creeper and Steve do something great; find out what on the next installment of The Minecrotica Duo's Creeper in Yo Bed.

THUSLY ENDETH PART I


	2. Chapter 2

Ch VI: And I respawnded in the Shadeh

STEVE, our protagonst found himself on the canyon where he first swpwnd all those years ago before he had a home and a bed. It was daytime and there were no creepers around. Steve was disappointed He wanted more creepre sex.

All the lakes and rivers asnd springs of this world cannot clear me from tyhe contamination of this shame", declared Steve.

"I GOT FUCHED BY A CREEPER AND I LIKED IT. NOT EVEN LAVS COULD BURN THE SHAME FORM MY SOUL!'

"such shame. very sodomized by a creeper tail.

Steve decides that he could drestract himself. He saw a lonely sheep, and he tried to help it over a fence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Sieben seeeeeeeevevn VII

Steve has his dick in the sheep. It ws the prettiest azrue sheep he had ever had the pleasure to fuck. He propped the sheepie against a nearby fence and growled "you wanna get ovver the feince? you mignt when I finish you you my sexy sheep lover." Steve continued, thrusting harder as the sun set.

But then a Creeper showed up and said "steevie boi, I thaut we hasd something special!? Whai are you fucking this sheep whore?" THJe creeper whipped its tentacle dick out and grabbed hould of the sheep. The sheep shat itself as the creeper angirly flung the sheep over the fence and into the next biome and onto a cactus.

:You ruined my buzz.: Steve said. ""youl'l have to finish me off. ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter the Eighth IIIIIIII

The creeper grinned with great pleasure and beagen to massage steve's face with its tentacle. the tentacle started to bulge and thecreeper startedto slide it steve's moth and down his throat. Steve groaned with pleasure or pain. the creeper didn't know or care. it slowly slid and slammed its manhood down steve's esophagus, into his stomanch, through his intestines and out his anus. It brought the tip of its tentacle to steve's face and said "smell it!do you like the smell of you own insides. does the smell of you ass excite you? does it pleasure yu? does it arouse you? does it stimulate you? does it fill you with lust? does it get your dick hard?"

The creeper loooked down and said"ith appears that it does. good bitch, good."

Steeve gurgled "explode in my face''. The creeper obliged. Steve respawned to a creeper crater.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10

Steve looked around. Forlornlye awaiting the embrace of his creeper lover. he heard a voic in the wind it said''' You have almos t compled the journey to merging with thecreeper hivemind consciousness. you must join withthem in a grassy field with many sunflowers and exactly seven chickens. you must find them all there. You may not lure chickens to a plas with fewer than seven chickens. you mus t also not go to a field with greater than seven chickens and kill som to reduce the number to seven. You must also not fink a barren field amd populate it with sunflouwers and chickens yourself. you must find it lik I described. I will give you further guiance under the full moon.''''''


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 9

Steve was aghast. He had returned to the scene of his encounter with the creeeper in the ruins of his old home. He didn't know how to respond to the wind's cryptic insructions. Time just passed for him. He acted normal, but was knumb inside. HE convinced his dad and the other teenagers that he was fine.

While I was exploring the world, on a lookout for some decorations for my house, I came to a field. something felt strange about ot.

It hit me why. A sunflower hit me in the face, blown by the wind. I shifted my gaze around, and found that there were exaclty 7 chickens in the field, and one chicken near but not actually inside the field, but inthte bourdering woodos.

I asked the wind; "is today the night of the full moon?"

"forsooth, responded the wind, cum nightfall you will be merged into the creeper consciousness, the creeper hive mind"

'''


	7. Chapter 7

Ch I1

Steve was exited. At nightfall the creepers came to cum inside of him. They cam ffrom far and wide, far far away, and time long ago. They stuck their penises into all of Steves orifices, and when steve ran out of orifices they made new ones to accomodade their many penises. Not even his urethra was unpeneatrated. The creepers fucked each other as moch (but not really as much) as steve. Steve was surprised to learn that many creepers enjoyed to peneatrate their lovers with their superfluous legs as welll as their penises.

At the stroke of midnight, all of the creepers had an orgasm at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch, 12.

The force of all those creepers exploding, with their tentacle pricks writhing together in Steve;s abdomen in ways anatomically impossible, blast steve as completely apart as ever he was. The creepers too were blasten apart. They ripped open their own hivemind to allow Steve to join them.

ONE OF US111 ONE OF US!1! ONE OF US !1 ONE OF US11!

They cried, and Steve respawned as a creeper.

HERE ENDETH THE TALE. GOD BE WITH THEE.


End file.
